In Pursuit of Love
by Ryokrea
Summary: Ryoko is not feeling well, Ayeka throws a fit, Washu lectures, and then there's Tenchi...
1. Decisions

** Standard Disclaimer **

** Standard Disclaimer **

** All the characters and places described herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC and probably a bunch of random Japanese people. I don't have any money for you, so you'd be wasting your time if you tried to sue me!

** The following is a work of fiction.Any

Resemblance to real people or situations is purely coincidental.

** /Standard Disclaimer **

** Author note**

** It's my first ever fan-fiction about anything and I'm actually rather surprised I wrote it; I have a tendency to think stories and never actually **type** them.

** Continuity wise, this is based on the OAV series, I might add some things from Tenchi Universe by mistake, I KNOW they are totally different, and I don't want you e-mailing me to tell me that. I don't care.

** As with all authors, comments are more than welcome, flames however will be used to toast marshmallows whilst I watch reruns of Tenchi over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...

Chapter 1: Decisions

It was 6:00AM and Sasami was dressed and ready for the day.She looked out her window as the snow drifted slowly to the ground. It was the first snowfall of the season, and she couldn't wait to go outside and play with Ryo-ohki.Her alarm clock broke the silence, and she slammed her hand on the 'off' button so she wouldn't wake Ayeka. 

Sasami merrily skipped down the stairs, a sleepy Ryo-ohki resting atop her head.As she entered the kitchen she noticed something unusual.Ryoko was sitting on a chair wrapped in a light blue blanket decorated with small crabs. Washu stood in front of her measuring a tablespoon of a thick purple liquid. Slowly Washu turned her head towards Sasami. "Good morning Sasami! Ryoko has caught a cold… she's being stubborn and won't let me take her down to my lab, so I guess we'll stick with these primitive medicines you earthlings use."

"Um, Washu…I'm not an earthling."

Ryoko was laughing with the your-so-stupid look on her face, when Washu turned to face her.

"Ryoko, what's the matter with you?"

"It's just you - achoo!!! I mean I don't believe you – cough, cough…" Ryoko sneezed three more times, then opened her mouth to speak. Washu quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips, stating simply,

"Shut up."

"Well," Sasami interrupted, "You two can finish whatever you were just doing. I need to cook breakfast before everyone else wakes up." Sasami turned on the stove, and within about ten minutes everything was ready and on the table.Ayeka walked in, followed soon after by Tenchi. Everyone took a seat at the table. Ayeka smiled sweetly at Tenchi,"Ohayoo Gozimas Tenchi-sama."Tenchi was about say good morning to her too, when Ryoko slid her chair next to his and leaned on his shoulder, grinning seductively.She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck whispering loud enough for Ayeka to hear, 

"Oh Tenchi…I don't feel good, why don'cha take me up to bed with you?"

"Ryoko!!! Get away from Lord Tenchi! Leave him alone I said!"

"Ayeka, if you don't shut your mouth, I swear I'm gonna – ACHOO!" Ryoko had sneezed directly into Tenchi's bowl of meso soup, "Opps…"

"Ryoko!!!" Ayeka screeched, her face twisting with disgust as she slammed her chopsticks on the table and stood up, "That is utterly disgusting! I wouldn't blame Tenchi-sama if he were to throw you out of this house this instant! Honestly, if you think a repulsive piece of trash like you would gain any affection from Lord Tenchi you are mistaken! He will NEVER love a demon-woman like you!!! Do you hear me Ryoko? Or did your ears rot while you were in that cave, along with you sense of respect?!" Ayeka continued screaming, while Ryoko could feel herself starting to tremble. She lost her balance and fell off the chair and onto the floor, curling herself into a ball and beginning to cry hysterically. Washu immediately jumped out of her chair and held Ryoko down to stop her from shaking.

"Calm down! Ryoko get a hold of yourself!"

"Will she be okay Washu?" Sasami asked concern and fear in her voice.Ayeka stopped her screaming, and simply shook her head in disgust.Tenchi was stunned at how nasty she had been to Ryoko, and how she had the nerve to just stand there.Tenchi turned towards her, his eyes telling her he was furious.

"Gomen nasai Tenchi-sama. I didn't mean to get so carried away like that, it won't ever happen again…" Tenchi was almost willing to forgive her when she added, "She was just so bad-mannered…" With one swift movement Tenchi slapped Ayeka across her face sending her back a few feet.He turned away from her and knelt down pulling Ryoko into his arms. 

"Take her to your room Tenchi. She needs a lot of rest, other than that she's fine" Washu whispered, happy to observe that Ryoko was just excessively scared that there might be truth in Ayeka's words. Tenchi simply nodded and made his way up the stairs, leaving a positive Washu, a concerned Sasami, and a heartbroken Ayeka.

******************************************************

"Tenchi, you don't have to stay there, she's fine." Washu cooed softly, "Can I have a word with you?" Tenchi turned away from the sleeping Ryoko. 

"Um… yeah, sure." Washu gestured for him to come out of the room and follow her.Washu led him into her lab, once inside she pulled out a small remote and pressed a few buttons. Her lab was transformed into what appear to be a grassy field on a warm spring day.

Tenchi wasn't really in the mood for experiments, so he was glad there was no machinery nearby.

Washu smiled, "Sit down Tenchi, I don't bite…" She said forcing a laugh that Tenchi could tell wasn't very authentic. It wasn't until now that he realized Washu was sitting on the ground in a light blue spring dress – she was about 17. 

Tenchi sat next to her, staring straight out at the green field and the speckled flowers. "Washu, what's going on?"

Washu turned slowly toward Tenchi. When he seemed distracted enough, she grabbed the arm he was supporting his weight on, and caught him in her arms as he fell back. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him. Tenchi's eyes grew wide as Washu pushed her lips to his. When she slowly pulled away, Tenchi looked both confused and a little revolted,"Wa-Washu? What…what do you think your –"

"Simply proving a point… Would you have had the same reaction if I was Mihoshi or Kiyone?"

"Of course!" Tenchi sat up and wiped his mouth.

"…What if I was Ryoko? Or Ayeka?"

Tenchi just sat thinking about that for a minute before opening his mouth to speak. Washu cut him off though, "Tenchi you know you will eventually have to chose one of them. If you refuse to make up your mind, you must tell them you love neither. Do _not _lead them on. Ryoko may not have anywhere else to go, but Ayeka has a family missing her on Jurai. She will eventually have to resume her role as princess. I also know from your grandfather that Ayeka's father, King Azusa, is not in good health. In fact he is very sick and wants to pass his role as ruler to Ayeka. Funaho is taking care of him, and Misaki is taking care of business matters. Believe it or not, she is quite a smart woman and is handling things well. However, things can't stay like this for long…what if another planet were to attack Jurai knowing the emperor is very ill? What then? Will Misaki have to give the galaxy police orders? Also, besides the governmental matters, shouldn't Ayeka be there for her father if he were to pass away? You know Tenchi, that's why she seemed so distant this morning… that's why she acted so cruel…" The room slowly faded back into Washu's lab. "I assume you must need some time alone…I'll go now. You think this over, listen to your heart… "

Washu exited, leaving Tenchi by himself in her dark lab, to ponder the thoughts of his not so distant future and Washu's advice alone.

******************************************************

** **

**Here's a song I thought reflected Ryoko's point of view****… it's originally in Japanese, I think my translation is very close, but I'm not a living dictionary.******

** **

**monochrome**

-Ayumi Hamasaki

Maybe since the beginning  
such a thing doesn't exist  
A happy, a sad  
and then a gentle story

Maybe what I saw  
was just a wishful and dreamful thinking  
I doubt that maybe it's because I  
slept too long

In the season of blue sky and full of summer feeling  
I thought of your face

When the scene of the street started to change  
I was finding a pair of sunglasses  
in order to decolorize everything

When someone asked me what I want to be  
The one I want to be is not the princess  
When someone asked me what I want to have  
The thing I want is not the pair of glass shoes

When someone asked me what I want to be  
The one I want to be is a me who is with you  
When someone asked me what I want to have  
The thing I want is your really happy face

Today's sky is like the summer's  
with wind blowing  
I tell "never mind" to myself  
If the fate  
is like you just said before  
We must meet each other later

la la la la la la i...  
I tell "never mind" to myself  
la la la la la la i...  
Because I'm strong

******************************************************

…And over and over and ---oh we're back.Well, whad'ya think? I know it was rather short, but it's just the beginning. I apologize to all Ayeka fans, I know she is OOC (Out Of Character), but that IS a because of her father. It'll all be explained more in the next chapter…oh andplease leave comments… I won't write anymore if I don't get some encouragement, my email address is ryokom@optonline.net. Sayonara!


	2. Starting Over...

As if

* Standard Disclaimer **

** All the characters and places described herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC and probably a bunch of random Japanese people. I don't have any money for you, so you'd be wasting your time if you tried to sue me!

** The following is a work of fiction.Any

Resemblance to real people or situations is purely coincidental.

** /Standard Disclaimer **

** Author note**

** As with all authors, comments are more than welcome, flames however will be used to toast marshmallows.

**THE RATING: The rating was moved up to PG-13 not because of this chapter but because of the upcoming ones, which will include some violence and 'suggestive themes', but nothing that bad…**

Chapter 2: 

Ayeka had received the news of her father's illness, and when she was informed his condition was worsening, she was willing to leave Tenchi to visit. Ayeka and Sasami packed up some of their belongings and left for Jurai via a Jurain ship sent to take them there. Sasami had asked if she could bring Ryo-oh-ki with her as a pet (not a spaceship), and Ryoko said it was okay as long as she could bring enough carrots. Before leaving Ayeka assured Tenchi she'd "be back before that 'demon woman' gets her filthy paws on you." Sasami translated that as being a little less than a month.

******************************************************

Over the last three days since Ayeka left, Tenchi seemed a little more comfortable.He would slouch on the couch watching scary movies with Ryoko, and occasionally Washu when they could drag her out of her lab, or simply play board games without the constant arguing between Ayeka and Ryoko over who cheated in the last round. The house seemed empty, Nobuyuki was working, Katsuhito was always at the shrine, Washu was in her lab all day, and Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki, and Ayeka weren't home…

Ryoko sat next to Tenchi at the table laughing at her own jokes. Nobody else showed up for breakfast that morning, they were probably afraid of the food Tenchi and Ryoko had cooked. Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on their morning patrol, and as much as Ryoko complained that Mihoshi was annoying, she missed laughing at her clumsiness. Tenchi glanced at the clock several times, causing Ryoko to ask what he was waiting for. Tenchi sighed, "Ryoko, I have to go back to school."

"What?! No! Don't leave me home by myself! Take me with you!"

"Really Ryoko, school is nothing you want to go to. It's long, boring and you have to work all day."

"…How long until you have to leave me?" Ryoko asked sadly.

"We got up early today so I still have about an hour and a half left at home."

Ryoko darted into Washu's lab leaving Tenchi quite confused at the table.

******************************************************

"So what do you think?" Washu asked smiling proudly.

"Oh Wash- I mean Mom, I look great! Thanks so much!"

"Okay Little Ryoko, just remember our promise! You gotta call me mom from now on, kay?" 

"Err…fine." Ryoko twirled in a circle in front of the tall mirror. "My hair looks so cute in a braid! Dude, I am one sexy space pirate!" Ryoko grinned blew a kiss to the mirror, and continued to gaze at her self.

"It's not like I'm saying I'm the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe or anything," Washu said sarcastically, "but if I were you, I'd go show Tenchi before you miss the bus."

"Yeah…What?! Miss the bus? Oh my god, I forgot! See-ya 'Mom'!" 

Ryoko was about to phase through the door of Washu's lab, when instead she thought it might be nice if she walked out the door. She reached for the handle and slowly turned it. Tenchi was at the door putting on his shoes, his back facing her. She whistled to catch his attention. He stood up and turned to say bye when he saw her. Tenchi's mouth hung open, as his eyes grew wide. He stared at her, his eyes taking in every detail of her perfect figure: small black shoes, knee-length black skirt, and a white shirt with a black jacket. It took him a few minutes to realize this was the same outfit all the girls at his school wore. Then he noticed Ryoko's hair, pulled back into a braid behind her. 

"Tenchi, we're gonna miss the bus…um- hello? Tenchi?" Ryoko waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wha-? Ryoko you look, y-your really, um good…" Tenchi stuttered nervously.

"Good? That's it? Just 'good'?"

"No you look-"

"I look really hot don't I?" Ryoko said walking towards him. Tenchi blushed slightly and nodded a bit. "Heh, so what' ya think about me going to your school?"

"I-I, um…"

"Oh damn, I don't wanna miss the bus come on hurry!" Ryoko picked up the backpack Washu had given her and handed Tenchi his. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house.

******************************************************

Ryoko sat happily next to Tenchi on the bus to school. "Ryoko, you know you can't use any of your powers in school, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your alright with that?

Anything to be here with you." Ryoko said smiling. Tenchi slipped his hand between the two of them and held Ryoko's hand. She blushed slightly and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. 

"Ryoko… you know you also gotta act more…um, normal." Ryoko sat up wearing a very hurt expression on her face.

"So know my attitude isn't good enough for you? If I'm not normal what am I?" Tenchi took a few moments to search for exactly the right words. 

"Special, very special." Ryoko was satisfied enough so she rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder again.

"So I gotta act like Ayeka?"

"…No, that's a little too proper for a teenage school girl…" Tenchi mumbled to himself, without realizing how close Ryoko's ear was to his mouth. Ryoko's eyes lit up quickly, 

"So, if you think she's a snot you should marry me!"

"I never said she was a snot! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Don't do that when we get to school!"

"Calm down, my god I'm only kidding! So I just act like Kiyone?"

"Um… yeah, only happier, almost like a more mature Sasami."

"Okay…" Ryoko yawned and closed her eyes resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder for the rest of the ride to school.

******************************************************

"Class I would like to introduce a new student, Miss Ryoko Habuki. Ryoko, why don't you have a seat next to Tenchi Masaki? He's the boy in the forth row next to-" The teacher noticed Ryoko already seated next to Tenchi, "Oh, well I see you've found your way around rather quickly."

"Well, um, I'm a very close friend of Tenchi's family and a- I'm staying at his house… as a, a, um…transfer student," Ryoko stuttered nervously. 

"Oh how nice! Tenchi can help you around school, how fortunate your both in the all the same classes! So…where are you from? When did you arrive? 

"I- um, well, I arrived at the beginning of the summer vacation, and I'm from, um…well you see, I sorta…well…"

"Ah gomen, I don't mean to embarrass you, maybe we can talk after class?"

"Um…sure." Ryoko looked at Tenchi to see if what she said was believable. He smiled, nodded, and turned his attention back towards the teacher

******************************************************

It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was filling quickly. Ryoko followed Tenchi next to a table and seated herself next to him. "Today's been great so far, I'm so glad I decided to come!" Ryoko commented while taking the sandwich Washu made her, out of a brown bag.She observed the small juice pack in her hand for a few moments before asking, "What the hell do I drink it with? Where's the straw?"

"Washu was so excited, she probably forgot to check if it came with a straw. I'll go get one, be right back." Tenchi headed to the lunch line to get a straw while Ryoko waited patiently.

"Hey Baby. What' sup?" Ryoko turned to see a tall boy with dark hair behind her.

"Uh…hello," Ryoko smiled and turned back to her lunch.

"C'mon now, don't be shy cutie. How about coming with me to the pool party Hikari's throwin'?" The boy grinned and sat in Tenchi's seat. Tenchi was walking back to the table when he noticed that Hiro was pestering Ryoko.

"Pool party? It's freezing outside!" Ryoko said between mouthfuls of her sandwich.

"You must not know Hikari. She's the most popular and richest girl in the whole school! She's got an indoor pool, and I've heard it's huge, but…" Hiro grinned, "The best part is, I've heard she's got lots of rooms just in case you and me wanna-" Ryoko let her sandwich fall to the table. She spun around quickly, anger visible in her eyes.

"Go away!" Ryoko tried to keep her temper under control, "There's no way in hell I'm goin' with you."

"Oh, c'mon! You gotta be tired of Tenchi by now! You've been stuck with that loser all summer!"

"You know… your right. I have been with Tenchi all summer! But the funny part is… I'm not sick of him. Yet, I've been with you only minutes… and I'm already sick of you!" 

Hiro glared angrily at Ryoko… she publicly embarrassed him, and he wouldn't forget it! He glanced to his side to see two other teenage boys laughing at him. Their laugh quickly turned into a nervous giggle when Hiro narrowed his eyes and waved his fist at them. He turned back to Ryoko. "What the hell's the matter with you?! Any girl would feel privileged to be asked out by me!"

Ryoko smiled, "Good. So take your goddamn pride and glory to other deeply 'privileged' people, at other tables. Bye-bye, have a nice day!" 

Hiro tightened his fist and walked away, glaring at everybody he passed. When he reached his own table, a few of his friends sat around him.

"So… now what? You gonna get her back for that?" oneasked.

"She's a girl, I can't beat her up, but… heh, heh. I'll take that out on Tenchi."

Tenchi walked back to the table pretending he didn't see anything that happened. The second he sat down, Ryoko questioned him about the pool party. "So…um, Tenchi. You didn't happen to get an invitation to a pool party did you?!"

"Actually… I did. I wasn't planning on going, but if you wanna go you can come. Hikari gave invitations to the guys only and told them to bring their girlfriends."

Ryoko's face was glowing, "So you'd take me as your girlfriend?!" 

Tenchi blushed, "Well, I…um... I –I guess. But you can't tell anyone at home! Not even Washu, or Ryo-oh-ki when she gets home!" Ryoko beamed with joy and pulled Tenchi into a bone-breaking hug.

******************************************************

Ryoko and Tenchi stepped off the bus and made their way towards home.

"So Tenchi, when exactly is this party?"

"It's 1:00 this Saturday… that's in three days." 

Ryoko made a mental note to herself: *Hmm… I've got three days to get Washu to find a place where they sell fashionable bathing suits… I wouldn't want other girls to think that just because I'm from outta town, I'm outta style. And of course, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra attention from Tenchi!*

Somewhere in Washu's lab:

"Oooo! My baby's grown up and wants to be cool and in style! Well don't you worry my darling! I'll make sure my lil-girl will win Tenchi's heart for sure! Watch out Tenchi, your in for a little surprise… heh, heh, hahahaHAHAHA!!!!!!" Washu laughed as she watched Tenchi and Ryoko walk towards the house, in her small holographic computer, just as she had watched Ryoko's entire day at school.

******************************************************

The monochrome embroidery from the infinite abyss of another universe, sheltered a sapphire light that whirled into a heavenly being, arms extended ahead of her. She controlled with her arms, her body, and her entire existence, the rotation of the planets, the lifespan of the stars, and most importantly, the fate of all living beings. From as far in the past as she could remember, millions upon billions of years ago, she promised herself never to take the fate of another into her own hands… she would let them create their own destiny by their individual actions. As the time passed, it was becoming harder and harder to keep this promise to herself. 

Then a whisper that undoubtedly was her own, emitted from around her. It seemed to bounce off each particle it came in contact with, sending echoes of her harmonious, serene, voice in every direction. "Please dear Sister… do not interfere with the lives of two beings just as powerful as we are…" Tsunami let her head bow lower as a teardrop slid down her cheek, "P-please Washu… don't intervene. Sister we desperately need your help to start over, and I need you to try and forgive me… for this!" 

In a flash Tsunami raised her hands and everything in the universe stopped. "We're going to start over when you get here…" She concentrated hard and a flash of white light absorbed everything. "We're going to start over!" As quickly as it had stopped, the universe went back to normal, the change noticed by no one, no one except Washu. 

Washu let out a long bloodcurdling shriek and now laid unconscious on the floor of her lab, forgotten thoughts now flooding her mind…

******************************************************

Authors Note:

I'm sooo sorry this took so long, but I was really busy with studying (yeah, right!) for my end of the year finals and state tests. The majority of this chapter was just fun stuff concerning Ryoko's first day at school. The next chapter will focus mainly on "Washu's New Mission", which takes on a very serious approach. So stay tuned… Tell me what you think! Private questions/comments email to [ryokom@optonline.com][1]! Make the subject of the emails: "In Pursuit Of Love" please!!! We'll I'll see you next time! **Mooch!**

   [1]: mailto:ryokom@optonline.com



End file.
